To Treize
by tonicchik
Summary: Lady Une's thoughts after Treize's death. Not my best work. Sorry, the computer messed up the spaces and what not, so it's hard to read.


Ode To Treize  
A Gundam Wing Fic By tonicchik  
To the song "In My Arms Again" as sung by Michael W. Smith  
Note: Blah. I wrote this because I was bored. It's not really all that good, but I'm working on a longer 1XR fic. So please be kind...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters thereof. They are copyright to the people who created them. I also don't own the song "In My Arms Again." It belongs to Michael W. Smith. I'm only writing this because I'm an extremely bored Gundam Wing fan. My writing is strictly for fun and not for profit. I'm not trying to steal anyone's material; I own nothing, so it's not worth anyone's time to sue me.  


  
Here I go again. I'm thinking of you today. I have tried so desperately to realize that you are gone, that  
you will never return, but still I hope against hope that somehow you survived. Every night I have prayed that you will return to me. But, no. I must realize that you will never again look upon me with such  
intensity, and sometimes sadness, in those blue eyes, that you will never give me another kind smile, that  
you will never again hold me. Sometimes I wish that tears could bring you back again, my love. I would  
give anything I have ever owned just to see you once more, just to hear your voice again, just to feel your arms around me. Now I will have to live the rest of my life without you. There are nights when I am  
alone and I cannot stop the tears from coming. At times, I think I can almost feel you. I know that you  
would be ashamed of me for crying as I do, but I cannot help it. I loved you so very, very much, and I  
shall never see you again.  
::_It was written in the stars, on the pages of my heart...::_  
The first time I ever set eyes on you, I was overcome by emotion. You were so madly enthusiastic, so violently passionate, and I knew then that I loved you. With every word you spoke, I became more and more convinced that my heart belonged to you. I decided then that I would be near you whatever it took, even if I had to sacrifice my life. I know that it hurt you to see me put my hair up and wear those dreadful glasses. I know that it made me look severe, but I wanted to advance in my ranks so that you would notice me, and the only way to do so was to be severe.   
_::Oh, that someday I would find the love I feel for you tonight...::_  
I became two different people. On the one hand, I was the brutal Colonel Une, who would do  
anything and kill anyone to win. That was the woman I was forced to become to advance in Oz and  
reach my goals. I became Colonel Une for you, Treize, and it hurt me as much as it hurt you. On the  
other hand, I was simply Ann, a naive girl who had a hopeless crush on a high political official. I do not  
know, now, which is the true me.  
_::On the ocean of our dreams, like a prayer you came to me...::_  
I prayed that you thought of me. I longed to be more than a simple officer in your army. I  
wanted to be your companion, your soulmate, yes, even your lover. I felt as if my heart would throw itself  
from my body and scream all that I felt if I didn't let my love for you out. I had almost given up hope of  
your ever loving me--and then one night you sent for me.  
::_And the longing that had been found its ending in your eyes...::_  
From that night on, you treated me gently, kindly. You loved me in return. The joy that I felt is  
indescribable. You were all I wanted, all I needed, and you loved me.  
_::I am missing you tonight...::_  
This boy Wufei cannot justify his actions. He is little more than a child, and I do not think that he  
understands fully why he did what he did. I could execute him; indeed, I wanted at first to kill him  
myself. I sought him out with every intention of avenging you, but I had never seen a person, man or  
woman, with so much pain, so much regret in their eyes. He was truly sorry, and I have forgiven him,  
though the pain he has caused me will never go away. True, it may be lessened with time, but it will  
never fully leave me.  
::_I really want to see you. I really want to touch you. If only I could hold you in my arms again. I  
really want to reach you, forever to be with you. If only I could hold you in my arms again...::_  
As I think of you tonight, on this very lonely evening, the tears come again. But I have forced  
myself to carry on your goals even though you are not here to see them realized. Dekim Barton is  
dead, and the threat to universal peace is now lessened. Relena Peacecraft has continued toward her goal of pacifism. Your daughter is so like you. She has your eyes, your face, and your commanding  
presence. Little Mariemeia is yours beyond doubt, and she has turned out to have the same ambitions  
that you had. She is passionate, enthusiastic, and willful as you were, and every time I see her, it is  
almost like catching a glimpse of you again. Almost, but not quite.  
_::Across the waves, across the sea, separating you from me, here's a promise and it's mine: I will  
love you for all time. I'm wishing you were here tonight...::_  
I look eagerly forward to a day when I shall see you, a day when I can touch you and  
hold you once again. If I live a thousand years, no one will ever take your place in my heart. I love you.   
Farewell, my Treize-sama. Until we meet again...  
_::I really want to see you. I really want to touch you. If only I could hold you in my arms again. I  
really want to reach you, forever to be with you. If only I could hold you in my arms again...::  
_  
  


OWARI  



End file.
